The embodiments herein relate generally to wireless charging for mobile devices.
Mobile devices are becoming more powerful and thus, are requiring more energy to run. The more functions running on a device may consume more battery power. Thus, the need to recharge may increase. In some instances, the device runs out of charge while the user still requires immediate functioning of the device. Typically, charging an electronic device involves plugging the device into a wall outlet and allowing electricity to recharge a battery. The charge time may depend on the battery size but in general, several minutes or hours may be necessary to adequately charge the device. In addition, users typically require access to a wall outlet. However, when away from home, access to wall outlets may be restricted. As may be seen, there is a need to quickly charge a device without necessarily plugging the device into a wall. In addition, there is a need to charge a device quickly to keep the device functioning. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.